


Eclipsed|Perspectives   黯然失色|观点 (Ànrán shīsè|Guāndiǎn)

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, another character study, but i digress, though this one's really poetry-y and kinda depressing, y'all are blind you dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: The sun and the moon are age-old stories with age-old poems and histories.But that doesn't mean their cycle has ceased.(They complete each other, but are too blinded by the other's beauty to see their own.)





	Eclipsed|Perspectives   黯然失色|观点 (Ànrán shīsè|Guāndiǎn)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> Back with another character study-whosiwhatsit but this time it's KageHina!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, and I hope you enjoy!  
> As always, comments and critiques are highly appreciated. :)
> 
> (I've already said it in another fic of mine, but though I'm a Chinese student in progress I'm still learning, so please let me know if I'd made or mistake or could improve what I've written!)   
> Oh! The characters at the beginning of the paragraph before the parentheses are their names.

影山 ** _(孤独月）_**

The moon is nothing without the sun, and yet it is constantly outshone. 

 

The sun, with it's brilliant shine that warms the very skin of the earth and paints the heavens in the shades of the bleeding heart enrapture the eye of many, entrancing those who simply glance up to watch as it chances the sky with its beautiful ballet of grace and light, turning up the volume of the beauty it highlights, making rain look like diamonds and oceans look like crystal. It heightens the starkness of the stage it alights upon and shatters the chains of darkness and fear.

In short, the sun is awe-striking and pure.

 

The moon however, thrives on stolen light to illuminate its pitiful charge: the blank blackness that haunts the eyes of sleep-hungry and nyctophobic, its very kingdom one of fear and terror and a time of dread- for who loves the night? Everyone longs for the day the sun rises and the earth is warmed, waiting for a new day to start. The night is a cloak of bitter and cold and wraps the tired moon in a cloak of thieved silver joy. The moon cannot survive without the sun, as it relies on its flashy and beautiful charade to power it and keep it alive- nothing but a simple afterthought: "Those two are like the sun and the moon."

Without the sun, the moon is nothing but darkness drowned, choking on fame-less black hanged by an invisible red string of Fate. 

The moon is useless without sunlight, while the sun flies free with no strings or chains.

 

 

日向 **_(妒日）_**

The sun is nothing without the moon, yet it never receives the love and praise of its counterpart.

 

The moon is a chilly enigma dancing on a brilliant stage of hundreds of nebulas like an elegant ship gracing the waves of an infinite sea. It is constantly heralded and fawned over, becoming trapped between pages and laced in the lines of poetry sewn inside the hearts of hundreds of people, its mystery pooling in their outstretched hands like its light upon the windowsills of dreamers, guiding those young children's eyes towards their destiny entwined in the stars of its heavens, never drawing praise or arrogance towards its ever-kind ways.

The moon is an entity of hidden wisdom and kindness, wrapped in a chill that awakens your senses.

 

The sun, however, is an annoyance- too loud, too bright, too hot, a scalding reminder that time is passing and life is dwindling like the dimming light of a candle about to be snuffed. It blinds and burns the eyes of those who wish to admire its false beauty, hiding behind its blinding exterior. It's overbearing and unwanted, the screaming color of blue that evaporates only when its companion graces the sky with in the colors of the sunset- a sunset that only paints the heaven when the sun itself dies for the day, its painful exuberance making way for the true star of the sky's court. There is no poetry to be found in something that cannot be seen, as no one wants to set their pens to the metronome of inevitable departure. It's always "Yin and Yang": "Darkness; Night, and Light; Day" (阴阳): Secondary.

The sun is an endless and agonizing  reminder like that of niggling minutes dropping like broken glass into the bottom of an hourglass; ephemeral, but the moon is timeless and ethereal and poetic.

 

 

 

Round and round and plunging forwards in a beautiful hot-cold duet; they both are blind to both their beauty as well as their counterpart's flaws.

 

_(The only time they'll ever truly see is the earth-shattering eclipse, a time that will bring never-seen hatred between the sun and the moon.)_


End file.
